


Cloaking Technology Is For Babies

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: But it's Culmets okay?, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Paul is a sneaky sneak, Sure it could be read as others, and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Drabble. Humor.  Paul Stamets Focus. Culmets.Season: No specific time frame.Spoilers: None other than Culmets existing.Summary: Who needs tech when you can get the job done all on your own?Note: Thanks to Sean for the beta read. And yes, this can be read as any relationship, I suppose, but it’s Culmets through and through, okay? *grin*
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cloaking Technology Is For Babies

As a rule, Paul Stamets had no feelings one way or the other about his complexion.

Sure, he’d been self-conscious about it sometimes in the past, but these days he had better things to do.

So he largely ignored his paleness.

But sometimes, he simply couldn’t.

Because as much of a pain as it was when a certain someone reminded him to take extra precautions against solar radiation (yes, even in this day and age) or told him he still needed dietary vitamin D, it was just as much fun to grow stealth stubble and give that bastard beard burn.


End file.
